


Snowfall

by eponymous_rose



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Canon - TV, F/M, Fluff, POV Third Person, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 20:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eponymous_rose/pseuds/eponymous_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The whole insane adventure still feels like a bit of a fairytale, sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowfall

"You know, the whole insane adventure still feels like a bit of a fairytale, sometimes." Ian's voice was soft, a little awed, and Barbara felt much the same way herself – after such a miserably dry autumn, the snowfall seemed like a painting-over of the whole city, a fresh start, a new canvas.

"Mm." She traced a finger across the frost on the windowsill, watching her touch melt a path through the ice. "Like stepping into a dream."

He moved closer, followed the path her finger had taken with his own. "Barbara, sometimes-" He stopped, and she glanced over, surprised at the furrow in his brow; as though in reply, he shrugged a bit helplessly. "I'm not sure. Sometimes I feel like I'm waiting for something. Like we're waiting."

"Not for the Doctor, surely," Barbara said, with a hint of a teasing smile. "Somehow, I suspect waiting for him to discover how to pilot the TARDIS with any degree of accuracy might be a little optimistic."

Ian's laugh fogged the window in front of him, and he swiped at it with his sleeve. "Right," he said. "I don't suppose it's that."

They fell silent as a car rumbled through the new-fallen snow, leaving muddy trails in its wake, and finally Barbara leaned in closer beside him, ostensibly to try her own hand at fogging up the window. The fact that the action very nearly brought her lips in contact with Ian's ear was an entirely unforeseen occurrence. "I understand what you mean, I think," she said. Her voice was perhaps slightly more sibilant than usual, and she was very possibly directing a hiss of breath right into Ian's ear. "A fairytale's got an ending, hasn't it?"

Ian's ears were reddening, but he was otherwise keeping his composure admirably. "Right," he said, a bit vaguely. "An ending. They all lived happily ever after."

"And who says 'happily ever after' isn't just another type of story?"

She watched his reflection in the window until, slowly, a smile broke across his face. "You're remarkable, Barbara."

She took him by the hand and pulled him away from the window. "Among other things. Come on, put on your shoes."

"Barbara?" He put up a token resistance, half-laughing, half-puzzled, as she pulled him across the room to drape his coat over his shoulders. "What on-"

"Shoes," she said, impatiently. "Come on, Ian."

He slipped his feet into his trainers, still struggling to get his arms into the sleeves of his coat. "But what-"

She didn't wait for him to finish with the laces, just took him by the hand and led him out the door, to where their breath fogged in the air instead of on the glass, to the busy, bustling world temporarily muffled, muted, by the snow. He turned to her, questioningly, and her smile was radiant.

"We'll make up our own ending," she said, and took his hand, and together they ran out into the fresh snow, leaving only footprints to tell their story.


End file.
